Scar Night
by night-rainbow27
Summary: #13. Koenma's servan Ogre, George encounters a demon on his way back to Koenma, and her appearance rises fear as well as curiosity. Nobody knows anything about her. All they know is that she is strong. They can only hope she's not a threat. Series.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

**

* * *

**

Scar Night - The Beginning of a Legend

It was night. Total and unyielding darkness conquered everything in sight without any mercy. The sky had its omnipresent gloomy shade of grey as if there was always a terrible and unavoidable storm coming. The omen remained, but the storm never came. It was always the same in this land reserved only for demons and apparitions.

The sight fitted perfectly the constant haze of clouds it was always under. The earth was raw, dry, completely void of any life whatsoever though it never felt the lack – it cannot mourn over something it never had in the first place. Instead, it mourned over water and humidity, and because the omen in the sky never granted its wish, the earth had many fractures as a result of its agonizing cry.

The little life that it nurtured had died sometime along in history, if there was ever any to begin with. The forests were inhabited by dead trees, mere ghosts of what would otherwise have been grand displays of Mother Nature's power. But that would be assuming Mother Nature cared about this God-forsaken land.

There was only one source of water, a single lake that was never and will never be strong enough to nurture the never-ending mass of dry earth the last possessed. Therefore it sulked in its despair that it couldn't save its mother-land. For centuries it has been tainted with the dirty blood of demons and apparitions as a result of fights and arguments that usually were pointless to begin with.

Overlooking the lake was a steep, intimidating-looking hill made solely out of rocks that arched toward it, enough so that its very tip was right above it. If one looked from the right angle, it would almost seem as if this odd-shaped mountain was piercing the full moon that was on the sky at the moment.

Soft steps of earth being crushed were heard in the distance, but they seemed to be deliberate, as if whoever was the owner was afraid of being heard by the wrong person. Or demon. The demon who was walking so carefully looked from its right to its left, making sure it wasn't being followed. It was a tough job. This place lurked at every corner with unwanted monsters, and any moment he was in danger of such a creature leaping on him unexpectedly.

The demon heard something that sounded suspicious and stopped in its tracks, holding its breath, hoping the darkness would disguise it. After a few seconds of listening intently, he started walking again, but not carelessly. Looking everywhere around him had became routine, essential for survival. He finally reached the outskirts of the lake, it wasn't much longer now. The next town was maybe a mile or so to the east. He looked up to the moon and traced the arched, ancient hill with his eyes, but when he reached the very tip, he held his breath and looked again.

No, he didn't imagine it. Somebody was there, but he couldn't possibly identify who because of the lack of light. Still, with help of the moonlight, he could trace some of its features. Whoever it was, was with its back shifted to the side toward the bright full moon. Its back was perfectly straight, but it's head was bowed. The demon could vaguely understand its position, but he assumed its legs were crossed. In the darkness, he saw a long trail of dark hair, but he couldn't tell the color; it could've been any for all he knew.

Then, as he looked closer, he saw something that he should've seen earlier. It was almost glowing in the moonlight. Across its back, looking harsh and angry, a scar as thick as three fingers put together ran diagonally from one side to the other. The demon's eyes widened at the sight and gasped. He's seen scars before, it wasn't a rarity; it wasn't even uncommon, and yet, somehow this one took his breath away. Perhaps it was the size of it. Perhaps it was how in the moonlight it shone like a ghost. Or perhaps it was the mysterious figure as a whole that frightened him.

Whatever it was, it made him step back. Just as he did, he stepped on the very edge of a medium sized pebble, and it made it ricocheted into the lake. As it fell in it made a soft _flump_ in the murky water. His eyes went straight to the mysterious figure and as he did so, the figure's head jerked up from its slightly slumped position, its long hair flew around its face as its body twisted to meet the intruder's eyes. They burned a ghostly white worthy of the moon itself, making the glare even more frightening. In that position, the demon could very well tell the gender of the figure as she was clothed in light. It was a woman, a demoness. When she turned around, the moon caught her entire figure. She was naked from the waist up, but her hair covered almost everything since it was parted in front. But he hardly saw any of that. All he could see were those white eyes shining so brightly they could pierce right through him.

The demoness must've reached on instinct. The hand that was supporting her weight behind her flew in front of her and toward the demon below her. Then the earth itself started to shake, and before he knew it, water rose up from the lake's surface in a towering wave that splashed in senseless.

He took another step, but this time forward and forced himself to run along the river, forward and right under the demoness' glare, making himself vulnerable. He ignored that the only piece of cloth that covered him was soaked and ran as fast as he could.

He was surprised to see that she didn't make any move to attack him again, but didn't look back and continued running until he reached the meeting point. He panted, not being used to running for so long.

"What took you so long?" said a figure in long, blue robes and a pacifier in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Koenma, sir. Something came up along the way," the ogre bowed to his prince.

"What do you mean?" the prince frowned his eyebrows in confusion then looked at the demon in front of him as if seeing him clearly for the first time. "Why are you completely drenched?"

"Because this…" he paused, searching for the right words to describe what he saw. "I saw a demon along the way. I guess it was a woman, right at the very edge of the Twisted Hill. She attacked me."

"For no reason?" he inquired, but looked worried. Could this possibly be a new threat?

"No, I—" the demon actually blushed in embarrassment, "she was naked from waist up, and I guess she was mad that I saw her—" then he backtracked at the Koenma's aghast expression. "But I didn't see anything, Koenma, sir, I swear! All I saw was this huge scar across her back."

"Do you think she's a threat?" the prince asked the ogre a question he hasn't been asked before, but it couldn't be helped. He was the only one who saw her; therefore he should be the judge.

"I don't know, sir," he looked down, "but I know she was strong."

"Should I at least warn the Spirit Detective Team about her?" Koenma mused more to himself.

The ogre nodded. "For precaution."

"What should I tell them about her? What's her name? How does she look?"

The ogre scratched his head at his mater's questions. "I can't really tell how she looked, I hardly saw anything at all. All I know is that her eyes looked, white and were shining very brightly. Her hair looked a dark color, maybe a brown?" he inquired and shrugged. Seeing that Koenma was getting annoyed with him, he sped up his observations. "As for her name…I suggest Scar Night as a temporary name until we identify the demon."

Koenma nodded, looking solemn. "Very well. Scar Night it is. I will alert the team in case she is a possible threat."

And so, though nobody knows exactly how, or the true identity of the mysterious woman with a battle scar worthy of the most ancient of demons, but the rumors spread like wildfire in Spirit World as well as Demon World about a certain midnight beauty called Scar Night.

* * *

**A/N: It's been forever since i've written something, anything in the third person. I hope you guys will like it. It might be confusing at first and think "what was the point of that?" but it really does have a point. This is the beginning of something. You'll later find out what. This will be a series of one-shots put together as separate chapters of the same story - Scar Night. **

**Read** **and review please!**


	2. Mysterious Atmosphere

**Mysterious Atmosphere**

The Spirit Detective team had been notified by Prince Koenma about the possible threat named Scar Night as soon as possible. Koenma predicted their reaction well, but that didn't make him any less disappointed. He wasn't pleased with the team's attitude toward Scar Night at all. As he met the eyes of each of the five members of the team, he saw nothing but boredom and maybe even annoyance. They took it too lightly.

"_This_ is the reason you called us?" Yusuke asked incredulously after hearing the Prince's tale. "When I said I wanted a mission I meant something at least even slightly more challenging than a pissed-off chick that might not even be a threat at all," he waved off the Prince, seeming uninterested and then crashed on the couch.

"We don't know if she's a threat or not, Yusuke," Koenma's tone sounded scolding as he frowned at the detective. "We don't know _anything_ about her at all. I don't want to take any chances. We have just established peace."

"I don't know, I'm with Urameshi on this one," Kuwabara said, shrugging, "She's probably just some stray demon, you know? At the wrong time and the wrong place? She got mad that Ogre saw her—" he stopped abruptly, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

This reaction was because Iris, the only woman present in the room at the time, gave him a sharp look. Once she silenced her friend, her unique turquoise eyes faced Koenma. "I know _I_ would be," she said, frowning. "I mean, she had a pretty legitimate reason to attack George."

Koenma looked anxious because of his team's lack of seriousness, but he was mostly angry for the same reason.

"I think this is a complete waste of time. You're growing paranoid," Hiei said bluntly, completely uncaring that he was addressing to a much higher person in the hierarchy than he.

"What do you think, Kurama?" Koenma turned his chocolate brown eyes to the wisest of the five.

The red head had been silent the entire time, listening to his friends discuss the matter. "Hard to say," he hedged, as if trying to find a middle ground. "On one hand, she could have been there by chance and attacked for obvious reasons. On the other hand, she appeared too suddenly—"

Right at that moment, Botan stepped in the room, her pink eyes revealing disappointment. "No records found, sir. I've searched through all the files," she said and Kurama nodded.

"There aren't even any records of her. She just appeared out of nowhere."

"What are you saying, Fox-boy? That her sudden appearance is suspicious?" Yusuke came back into the conversation and gave Kurama a sharp look.

Kurama's green eyes met Yusuke's dark ones. "Her not having any records that fit her description certainly is suspicious."

"We can hardly call that a description!" Yusuke argued, sounding impatient. "All we know is that she has dark hair – though we are unsure of the _exact _color – bright white eyes, a huge scar on her back and that she can control water."

"With such a general and vague description, its no wonder you didn't find anything," Hiei nodded, looking bored.

Koenma, with no argument left and completely overruled, sighed heavily and decided to compromise. "Very well. We'll take no action for now. But if she attacks again, I'll send a few of you on the search mission to at least figure out who she is."

***

It was night once more in Spirit World and the moon was, yet again, up on the sky to give the land the light it needed. Everything seemed oddly peaceful, still, completely uncharacteristic to its usual chaotic self and rough sounds that could always be heard, signaling a fight somewhere in the distance.

But no, tonight was different. Tonight was totally quiet and there was absolutely no movement in sight. At least for the moment. Then, a fast shadow going across the dry earth distorted it all.

It was moving at a steady speed, toward a deliberate destination. The figure had long, flowing, dark hair that was dancing at a rapid pace in the wind and her white eyes shone brightly as she looked behind her. They were following. Two demons caught a glimpse of her, but didn't guess her identity. Until the back of her shirt got ripped in a fight. When the two saw the thick scar across the back shining in the moonlight, the demons were gleeful. The rumors were true. Now all they had to do is make her reveal herself to them.

They didn't know it wasn't that easy. They only listened to half of the rumors.

A soft, yet urgent whisper was heard, revealing Scar Night's foul mood and vocabulary because the situation arose. She thought it was wiser to flee, not wanting to waste time with two weak apparitions that would've otherwise been easy to defeat. She had no desire to fight the two demons who only wanted to continue with her to find out more about the rumors.

Scar Night continued to flee, but the demons didn't give up. She decided she had to loose them fast otherwise they would catch up to her. She has already been running for a while and her breathing started to become labored. Luck was on her side and she reached the familiar lake that she had visited often lately. She summoned the water in it and created a towering wave that swept the two demons into the depths of the water and kept them there for enough time so that she could access her energy and run faster toward the Portal, but not enough so that they would die.

She never killed.


	3. Fight or Flight

**Fight of Flight**

"This is stupid." Yusuke walked beside Kuwabara, away from the group. He had his hands folded at the back of his head and his speed clearly gave away how bored he was. He looked up at the sky as if he was pleading the higher being from beyond the clouds to take him away.

This search has been going on for a while, and still no trace. Scar Night seemed to have disappeared as fast as she appeared. There was no sight of her.

Kuwabara didn't say anything, but his expression mirrored Yusuke's very well. He sighed and looked around for any source of entertainment but found none. It was Spirit World, after all. The only thing that was within his line of sight was the cracks in the earth, the dried trees and the dull hills. The lake, where their search began, was far behind them.

Hiei was a good distance away behind the two of them, his face revealing nothing. To his friends, because they knew him well, underneath that mask and those crimson eyes, they could see the vivid trace of annoyance that this search produced. Kurama and Iris walked not very far from Hiei. Kurama's face looked expressionless, but his green eyes darted from side to side, missing nothing. Of course, there was nothing to miss. Iris, on the other hand, had her eyes slightly downcast, looking lost in thought.

Kurama took another glance at her form the corner of his eye. She had been like this since they left. He could see that something was on her mind, but she hasn't spoken a word since Koenma sent them on the mission. He knew her very well. Well enough to actually _feel_ vibes of anxiousness that her body emanated with each step.

Seeing her like this was distracting him from investigating the surroundings. He touched her arm lightly. "What's wrong, Iris?" he asked softly.

Iris took in a sharp breath and met his eyes, as if startled by his sudden interruption. She recovered quickly and merely shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind," was all she said.

"Such as?" he pressed, not satisfied with her answer. It was too vague. A placeholder.

She looked straight ahead and took a moment to answer. "I just hope we're not wasting time doing this when there might be something a lot more important going on."

Kurama nodded, acknowledging that her worry was legitimate –he himself thought about the possibility. "If there was, Koenma would have told us," he used the same words that he said to himself. Iris only nodded in agreement, took a deep breath and he could feel her anxiousness subside.

He reached out towards her, but stopped just a few inches from her shoulder, as if debating. Then he put an arm around her and pulled her close to him in a one-armed hug. She gave him a searching look, knowing that he never displayed affection such as this during a mission. He once voiced the thought that it was dangerous. Unwise. She opened her mouth to ask about his change of mind, but before she could call upon her voice, Yusuke broke the silence with a loud groan. She closed her mouth and Kurama took his arm away.

"This is so stupid!" he repeated, but this time, unlike the last few times when he said that when he sounded merely bored, now he was down-right angry. He glared up at the sky and kicked a stray rock, sending it flying to far away it wasn't even visible within a few seconds.

"Do you think there's any way to talk him out of this, Kurama?" Yusuke asked the red-head but didn't turn around.

"Unless we find the demon and prove she isn't dangerous, I would assume not," he answered evenly, keeping his eyes on the Spirit Detective.

"Ugh," Yusuke groaned and stomped angrily. "So she kicked a few demons' asses, what's the big deal? Demons here fight all the time."

"It's the fact that this demon appeared literally out of nowhere and there are no records on her that worries him," Kurama said.

"We don't know that," Kuwabara spoke out," we hardly know what she looks like. It was dark out. How can we be sure that the demons and the ogre got her appearance right?"

"Not bad, Kuwabara. You really _do_ use your brain. I'm impressed," Hiei sounded like he was smirking.

"Shut up, half-man," Kuwabara bit back using his latest favorite insult.

"You're the one to talk, half-brain," Hiei returned with little difficulty.

"This isn't the right time for an argument," Kurama tried to calm them down. But with the new mission and how irritation and annoyance was running high, nobody was in the mood to listen to anyone, not even Kurama for once.

"Stay out of it, Fox-boy—"

"You people should all shut up!" Yusuke bellowed louder than anybody, his voice echoing loudly all around us. "I'm _not_ in the mood."

Silence, cold and unwelcome, settled and stayed rooted in place until the end of their search for that day.

***

When Scar Night made her appearance once again in Spirit World she tried to be cautious. She knew she wouldn't encounter the Spirit Detectives, but she didn't want to encounter any demons, period. Rumors spread around Spirit World and Demon World alike faster than she ever would have thought. Though she made quite a few appearances, she tried to remain inconspicuous, let the night conceal her from unwanted view. Even so, the news of her has already been going around.

The rumors have been going around enough for demons to have started _looking_ for her, which was the last thing she wanted. They wanted to know if the rumors were true. Wanted to fight her even, see of her powers, and let the other demons know for the next contestant.

Her identity was of vital importance and she concealed it at all times in these nighttime visits, for the night was the only time she ever came out. In the darkness, her outline was only barely visible against the pale glow of the moon. Her long hair flowed softly from one side to the other as Scar Night looked around for any unwanted presence. The coast was clear and she let out a small sigh of relief. She came out of her hiding place and started running, fast and determined to her destination.

After a while, a sound was heard in the distance and she stopped brusquely, listening. In the cold silence of the night, the sounds traveled long distances. She heard it again and identified it as loud whispers. Her long brows furrowed, uncomprehending. Why would demons bother to whisper in the dead of night? She knew most of them were especially unintelligent creatures. They wouldn't whisper even in mortal danger and they were blind to the enemy. Much like tonight. Unless… These demons were after _her._ She considered it briefly and realized it was a good possibility. Lately she encountered demons every time she revealed herself, even to the total darkness.

She made a step to the left, hoping she could somehow walk around the demons – because she heard more than just one voice – and continue her journey. The whispers continued, oblivious to her presence. She learned to suppress her energy, so the demons wouldn't pick it up against her will, and they couldn't feel her actual presence because she was too far away. She continued on that start. Step. Wait. Breathe. Step. Wait. Breathe. When she assumed she was far from their line of hearing, she started to run, faster and more alert.

The mistake was not paying attention.

Scar Night ran right into a small dent in the ground. When she realized that, she tried to apply a break for her not to fall. She succeeded, but the rough sound of her shoes grinding against the earth sounded like a screeching alarm to her location. She stood motionless, her breathing labored as she heard it loudly in her ears.

Then–

"What was that?" a voice asked loudly, leaving all pretenses behind.

"Could it be her?" another one asked, though this one tried to keep his voice down to a whisper. Scar Night heard it because she was straining so hard to hear. Would they come after her or would they ignore the interruption?

"Might be. Go check it out." This voice sounded more authoritative. The boss, probably. Scar Night realized that there might be more than just the three that spoke. She couldn't be sure. The sound of the pursuers filled the air around her, growing louder, coming closer.

Then she couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. During the time Scar Night took to decide whether she should act or not, the demons took initiative. Though she stood perfectly motionless, not even breathed for a few solid seconds after their footsteps stopped, they still spotted her. In a moment's time, she felt something hit her but she didn't feel any pain. She didn't realize what just happened, until a soft breeze brushed her back. The attack somehow completely dissolved her shirt without harming her. She was grateful for her sports bra underneath.

One of the demons caught on to her and took her roughly by the shoulders. He spun her around so that her back faced he moonlight, letting his partner check to see if she really was who they thought she was.

"It's her!" the demon yelled toward the others. "It's Scar Night!"

It only took her a second to decide. Fight or flight? She didn't even have to think about it. She wasn't going to flee. Not tonight. Being hunted down and abused this way only made her more determined on her decision.

She clenched her fists and went for the surprise attack. She called upon her energy and delivered a hard punch in the jaw to the demon that was holding her, sending him flying away from her, his clawed hands clutching his face. Then she kicked the other demon in the stomach. Scar Night knew the other demons were coming, she could feel them and their Demon Energy.

Before they could act, her eyes, which were initially two black holes due to the lack of light, now glowed a ghostly white. The demons didn't stop, not wanting to give her any time to attack, but they were already too late. She raised her hands up in the air and the earth started to shake, slowly at first, then more rapidly. A horrifying cracking sound was heard again and again and again as the ground gave in to the pressure. From their depths, water, cold and untamed shot out of the dozens of cracks, making an irregular, twenty-foot tall wall between her and the demons. She twisted her hands around an imaginary ball and suddenly the water twisted its shape as it came down on the demons and wrapped around them in a tight sphere. Only its walls were made out of water, so it wouldn't hurt them. Instead, she pointed far off in the distance and the ball, levitating few feet above the ground, took them far away from her.

Soon, it was indistinguishable in the darkness and she felt it safe to retreat her control over the element. The glow of her eyes slowly faded and she began her journey once more, hoping there would be no more interruptions.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I know i explained on my profile, but i still feel compelled to say it again. Things should straighten out from now on. :)**

**And i just wanted to make something clear, in case anybody was confused. Scar Night made more trips than how many i'm writing. I'm only writing about the ones when something really good or interesting happens (obviously, they wouldn't already know about her from her second or third apprearance, she would've have to have come more than that). Also along those lines, the Spirit Detectives' search also started before, as i pointed out in the beginning. **

**Read and review please!**


	4. The Treasure

**The Treasure**

"You will go after her, Yusuke. That's an order," Koenma threatened his most hard-headed Spirit Detective to date. He wondered why Yusuke was being so unyielding, debating between either him still thinking it was all just a joke, or pure stubbornness. Surely even Yusuke would realize he had been right, the Prince reasoned. This was Scar Night's one out of the many attacks on supposedly innocent victims. In Koenma's eyes, she was no longer a _potential_ threat. She _was_ a threat.

Her mere presence stirred up more trouble and demon activity ay night than he could remember for a long time. Of course, there were demons that were purely nuptial, demons that were active only at night. But the number nighttime activity that risen since Scar Night made her entrance and he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"I don't see what is the big deal," Yusuke shot back, not wanting to obey the Prince's orders.

"I don't think she's the threat you want us to see her as," Hiei agreed with Yusuke, not even looking in Koenma's direction. He folded his arms over his chest and scowled. Hiei, to everyone's continuous surprise, had sided with Yusuke from the very beginning and at every argument he's had with Koenma.

The other team members, Kuwabara, Kurama and Iris, just stood to the side and waited for the argument to be over. They've heard it every time Scar Night made another move that had been reported, which increased Koenma's urgency for the team to track her down.

"_I_ don't see how you can't seem to be able to take this seriously." Koenma sounded exasperated by now.

Yusuke seemed a bit taken aback by his accusation, and straightened from his offensive position. When he spoke, his voice was a lot softer than when he was arguing wing Koenma, but still had an edge to it. "Look," he said and looked away, scowling, "I don't know how to explain it, but this Scar Night, whoever she is, doesn't seem to be a threat. I have this feeling about her."

Iris's head snapped up to look at Yusuke in disbelief, clearly indicating that she'd been listening the entire time. Kurama and Kuwabara, on the other hand, didn't seem to acknowledge the turn their argument took, but they did notice the change of in the atmosphere. They both looked up, as if to see what caused the change of heart.

Koenma didn't seem convinced and looked at his Spirit Detective, suspicion clear in his eyes. "What do you mean? Is this some trick to get you out of work?"

"What?" he sounded distracted and looked sharply at Koenma before he realized. "No! You know I love this job. It's the only thing I'm damn good at and I can do right _and_ enjoy it at the same time. The only times when I don't is when you give us a ridiculous mission, which is what this started to be—" Koenma was about to protest but Yusuke cut him off, "but let's say I understand you concern." His tone made it seems as if he was mocking him and reluctantly proving him right at the same time.

Koenma still didn't look convinced. Yusuke continued. "I will continue looking for her only to prove to you that she isn't dangerous."

"How can you be sure though?" he asked.

"Well," Yusuke started, "mainly because she's never killed anybody. I mean, if she was a real threat, and if she is strong as they claim she is, she could have easily done it. But she didn't. She seemed to be defending herself more than doing harm on purpose."

Koenma looked at him for the longest time, his eyes revealing no opinion on Yusuke's words. Then he sighed. "I suppose I can't convince you to see my way, but I can convince you to follow orders." Yusuke grinned in response, both of them pleased they could get their way even partly. "It will all come to light when we will find out her identity, anyway."

Yusuke slapped his hands together – for once since this mission started – in enthusiasm. "All right, let's go!"

"Shall I make a suggestion?" Kurama spoke up, looking glad the argument was over.

"Sure," Yusuke nodded and the rest of the team listened intently.

"Scar Night only makes her appearance at night, so how about we look for her then? We've been looking for her during the day for a while now and we haven't found a trace," he said and looked at his partners and friends to see their opinion.

"Sure sounds like we'd have a hell of a better chance to find her at night," Yusuke said.

"Whatever we do to get this ridiculous mission over with is fine by me," Hiei stated and Kurama nodded, knowing that was the most agreeing statement he was going to get from him.

Kurama looked at Kuwabara and he nodded in acceptance to the new plan. When he looked at Iris, she had a look of pure determination on her face and nodded fiercely.

"Ok, then," Yusuke said, "we wait till dusk."

***

It has been the longest time until Scar Night could get out again, since now the Spirit Detectives were looking for her during the night too. After the 24th night – she had been counting – they finally decided to take a break after Yusuke started going on a mad rage that Scar Night was doing it on purpose. She shook her head but she was glad they finally went home. It had been bad enough for her to delay the reason she came here for so long. This time she knew she would find it. She had run around in circles long enough.

She frowned, and looked around for any movement, strained her ears for any sound out of place. It was dead silent and an inaudible sigh of relief escaped her lips.

She ran. She ran faster than she ever did before. She called upon her energy to push herself even faster. Nobody was going to catch her tonight. She will make sure of it. And if they did, they would regret it. Scar Night knew the exact place of her destination now, her mind was clear of any assumptions or unsure directions.

She let her mind go blank save for her destination and she ran for the longest time like that until she reached what looked like a small town that looked positively deserted. She tried to be cautious, not knowing for sure if that was a fact or an impression. She slowed down considerably and walked directly toward a building that looked oddly like a bar. She stepped through the doors but encountered only dust.

Scar Night went through the directions in her mind and walked behind the bar toward where she knew there should be a door, half the size of a normal one. The door was made out of the same material as the wall and didn't have a handle either, but it needed to be pushed to open and to close.

She went down on her knees and pushed the door open, revealing a narrow, dusty passageway that might not have been swept ever since its making. It felt like hours until she could finally see flickers of light again. The passageway led her to a room that was possibly three times taller than it was wide and it held only one window at the very top. That single window had several layers of dirt and grime, enough so that only a few feeble rays of sunlight could get through.

Scar Night inspected the window for a few fleeting seconds, wrinkled her nose and looked away for the specific place she knew she had to find. She studied the room, but everything was so monochromatic due to the dust and many years of neglect, that she was forced to look closer. Finally, camouflaged by the dust, was a door to a tiny cupboard. Inside, just as she knew it would be, was a small, jewelry-box type container. She opened it carefully, afraid it would break in her hands if she handled it too roughly. There was something here she needed to retrieve, after all.

The object stuck out to her immediately. From the other objects there that were covered in dust as was the rest of this building, this particular item was completely clean of any outside substance that could've deteriorate it or alter its beauty in any way. She took the object in her hand and let the heavy chain that held the pendant slid between her fingers. It was a large, pointed fang, with two heavy metal crescent moons, facing the opposite direction on both sides of the fang. A heavy chain held the three pieces together. This was it.

She put the box back in its place, closed the door gently and crept back toward the bar, closing the secret door as much as she could. Then, Scar Night exited the bar in a manner as if it had customers all the time, even now in its run-down state. Everything went perfect, according to plan for once. No demons got in her way. No Spirit Detectives to chase her. No complications what so ever. A smile crept on her lips. Perhaps she could give it back tonight. Scar Night knew _she_ would be waiting there. She was probably there now. She was there every night, waiting for her.

She debated on what she would do. The night had barely started. She could easily go to her and back before the Spirit Detectives even woke up. She walked heavier, not positive there was nobody to hear her. She was about to pick up speed and start running back until—

Scar Night stopped suddenly, hearing the steps of others around her, heavier ones. After all this time she spent during the night and its tranquil silence, she could detect even the slightest disturbance. Now that she heard the steps, as she concentrated on their sound, she was suddenly struck by the fact that they sounded from every direction around her. She clutched the chain tight in her fist and stuffed it in her pocked in case she would have to fight. She kept her stance though, to make sure she won't attack on her innocent bystanders.

"I think we finally found out what she is up to," said one of her right.

"So she's a thief after all," another one added. This demon sounded like he was coming from behind her. Her breathing stopped in her throat and her mind raced for a way to get out of there. She once again cursed her carelessness.

"We've been looking for that for ages, you know?" the one that was on her right spoke again and he sounded closer. They were closing in on her. She was sure there were others who haven't spoken yet.

"If we give you a fair sum of money would you hand it over to us? We don't want to fight you unless we have to," another unfamiliar voice added. They were smart enough not to challenge Scar Night. They listened to the rumors…enough not to challenge her on the spot.

"I think it would be in your best interest to cooperate. It's six against one, regardless of how famous you are," said another.

"No." She spoke loudly and clearly, for the first time in all her encounters. Normally, she didn't speak because she didn't want to give them any clue to her identity. This time, however, she chose to answer straight-front.

"That's too bad," one of them who had spoken before said, but she couldn't tell which one it was anymore. "We really wanted to get to know you better." He was mocking her. She could tell without him looking at her.

She knew they would attack now. They wanted the treasure. The treasure she promised to protect and retrieve. She placed her palm on her pocked, as if to take comfort that the object was there.

Then, as she heard the distinct noise of a shoe grinding against the earth, she knew that at least one of them charged against her. Her eyes flashed a ghostly white, and the next instant, dust was all around them, confusing them, hiding her position in a way that the darkness alone couldn't. The demons screamed and bellowed in rage, throwing punches at empty air, or sometimes even at each other, unknowingly. She slipped between them before the dust would settle back and took off on a run.

At the last moment, she decided to postpone her meeting. She already used up her luck for tonight, and the encounter with six demons after a seemingly perfect mission was proof of that. She would go another night. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. It would be a while until she would be able to come back because the Spirit Detectives will be on her tail once again, this time for thievery.

* * *

**A/N: Another one out, and the way i see it, the next one will be the last one. I hope you guys liked it, and you will enjoy the turn of events with Scar Night, because even though the stories dedicated to her are over after the next, she won't be out of my YYH stories for good. Not even close. **

**Thanks for reviews and favories and alerts! I'm glad Scar Night got your attention so far!**

**Read and review please!**


	5. The Last Time

**The Last Time**

Scar Night made her appearance for what she knew would be the last time. She allowed herself to smile, and shove away any worries she would normally have had. It didn't matter what happened tonight, for she would disappear afterward. Nobody would find her after tonight. Not the demons in Spirit World or Demon World, the Spirit Detectives, nobody.

She had the treasure in a small pouch at her belt and ran toward where she knew _she_ was going to be. Scar Night just hoped that she was still there, as she promised she would.

But before that, she had to get by the many demons she knew were out, hunting her. If she could only get past the lake, she would be safe, she assumed. The meeting point was not much farther than that. She was very close. All she had to do was accomplish this, and then disappear as if she had never set foot in this land at night. But that was just wishful thinking, she knew. Since the rumors have already started, it would take a while for the demons to actually forget about the infamous Scar Night.

She frowned, and looked around for any movement, strained her ears for any sound out of place. It was dead silent and an inaudible sigh of relief escaped her lips. It was the most important visit to Spirit World yet, and hopefully the last one she will have to make against somebody's orders.

Scar Night kept on running and let her thoughts wander to meaningless things until she reached her destination. For once, she didn't meet anybody and everything went according to plan. She was there, just as she promised. Despite the total and utter darkness, Scar Night could spot her white fur from far away. A cat demon with fur as white as the purest snow. She looked young and heartbroken.

The cat demon breathed her name in a sigh of relief. Scar Night's real name. "Did you get it?" her voice sounded anxious. Scar Night nodded and untied the pouch at her belt and handed it over. The demon gave her a grateful smile and actually hugged her. Scar Night was taken by surprise, but returned it, feeling that somehow the hug itself paid off for everything she went through the past couple of months to retrieve something so small for somebody she met by chance.

When the demon released Scar Night, she had a teasing smile on, her tail twitching playfully. "Scar Night, eh? You've earned quite a reputation."

Scar Night groaned. "It was George who came up with it. Sometimes I think part of the reason they come after me is my new name."

The demon chuckled, and then her face suddenly grew serious. "The Spirit Detectives didn't find out, did they?"

"I don't think I would even be here if they would have. They will never find out now that I can disappear and never come back as Scar Night again."

She nodded solemnly. "It's for the best. You already put yourself in more danger than you should have to get this for me." She held the pouch to her chest in a sign of affection.

"Don't mention it. And really. Don't," Scar Night said in a mock serious tone and they both laughed as if they were long-time friends.

"I guess this is where we part," the demon said and Scar Night nodded. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

"You will no doubt see me at the next Demon World Tournament, whether you will fight or you will just be in the stands." The demon nodded. "But I won't be fighting as Scar Night. I will be fighting as myself."

"It's a more than two years away, though."

"Then I shall see you in two years," Scar Night told her with a smile. She knew it was time to go. Her mission was complete. No need to prolong their goodbye. She made a step back in a sign of her departure.

"Thank you," the demon said again and Scar Night nodded once before she ran off toward the portal.

***

The Spirit Detectives continued to look out for Scar night after the reported thievery. They searched for her mostly at night, but they looked for her sometimes during the day too. They seemed to have searched every corner of Spirit World's vast lands, but they never came across any other trace of her. Nor another rumor. Another attack. Nothing.

After searching high and low for a few months straight, Koenma was forced to accept Scar Night's disappearance and cancel the search on her. She left without a trace and prolonging the search would just be a waste of time. Koenma reasoned that they would wait for another attack to come across his ears and then search his team out for her again.

But news of Scar Night never came again.

* * *

**A/N: The last of the Scar Night stories series. Hope you guys liked and stay tuned for more! I _did_ say there will be more later. Scar Night disappeared, but not for good. That's all i am going to say for now.**

**R&R!**


End file.
